buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:InvictusKris/Poll:Favorite Anime Buddy Monsters
'Introductions:' So someone was asking about this, and I thought it would be a really awesome way to getting the community together. Today, I bring you the first Official (from my memory); FAVORITE BUDDY MONSTER POLL!!! 'Conditions to be on the list:' As for why some of the names are not down below, I feel that a monster is a Buddy if it fits the criteria below; 1. If it's Buddy Called AND if the caller and Buddy are 2 separate entities. 2. Is expressed as a Buddy to a particular character within the anime. 3. Appeared as a Buddy for more then one Episode So for the first one, majority of the Omni Lords don't count (Ha! Puns) since they either called themselves. Pseudo-Indentiy splits don't count as well *kicks out Ban and Kiri* For the 2nd and 3rd one, Hundred Demons lackeys either possessed or inserted themselves without permission from the owner so they don't count as well. Also, with how some of the buddies have developed in the anime, I separated the nominations by world of their FIRST incarnation. So Jackknife and El Quixote are Dragon World, rather then SDW and Dungeon respectively as they currently are. 'Rules:' Click the circle next to a name to vote for that character <---- Do you dare pointlessly vote here?... Rules are simple. Place you vote down below. Optional to leave a comment below as to why they are your favorite. Also, try to think of this from the perspective of Buddy-to-Buddy Interactions, not as a character themselves. World Order: *Dragon *Danger *Magic *Katana *Ancient *Dungeon *Legend *Darkness Dragon *Hero *Star Dragon World *Other The Poll Favorite Buddy Monster Drum Bunker Dragon (Gao Mikado) Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon (Gao Mikado) Jackknife Dragon (Tasuku Ryuenji) Dragon Knight, El Quixote (Noboru Kodo) Armorknight Cerberus (Rouga Aragami) Fighting Dragon, Demongodol (Totsuo Doai) Demon Lord, Asmodai (Tetsuya Kurodake) Center of the World, Mary Sue (Suzuha Amanosuzu) Dragowizard, Qinus Axia (Drum Bunker Dragon) Illusionist of Shadowform, Silhouette Joe (Wataru Kageo) Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage (Zanya Kisaragi) Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya (Zanya Kisaragi) Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune (Jin Magatsu) Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu (Shusui Kanahebi) Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger (Genma Todoroki) Dragon Kid, Ricky (Ban Enma) Bladewing Phoenix (Kazane Fujimiya) Demon Lord, Gagnar (Iron Claw Ikarino) Ice Blade, Joker (Kiri Hyoryu) Star Deity, Astreaus (Sofia Sakharov) Wind Fairy, Sylph (Kemura) Immortal Sword, Durandal (Shosetsu Kirisame) Gorgon Three Sisters, Medusa (Terumi Kuchinawa) Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn (Daichi Fujimiya) Death Ruler, Gallows (Magoroku Shido) Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon (Davide Yamazaki) Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon (Tasuku Ryuenji) Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka (Kyoya Gaen) Black Death Dragon, Abygale (Gaito Kurouzu) Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica (Gremlin) Martian UFO, Takosuke (Paruko Nanana) Shadow Hero, Schwarz (Mukuro Shigamine) Card Burn (Tsurugi Takihara) Superspace Robo Galaxy Demon (Castle Store Manager) Great Fiend, Yamigedo (Ikazuchi) If I missed any or you have a suggestion, please comment it and I'll out it in or I'll explain why I feel they don't fit. Category:Blog posts